In the name of love
by kimablay90
Summary: So. This was posted under my one shot collection. I was asked to also post it on it's own. It is a story about sacrifices you make when you love some one. So. Yep. You can ignore the notes. They're from the one shot collection.


**A/N hey hey guys. So this is not the chapter 2 to the last chapter. I dont want to give to much away so there are more notes at the bottom. I really hope you like this because I friggin love it. I actually cried. So so good. Ugh. Not to toot my own horn or anything lol. Hope you enjoy.**

**All mistakes are mine. The characters are not. Sorry for the screw ups. 6.4k words ish?**

Beca watched as Chicago dipped and kissed Chloe. She cringed by instinct. She honestly couldn't help it. But she schooled her face within seconds.

Theo began talking and Beca was extremely grateful for that. She needed the distraction. Just for a bit. It always takes her a bit to cool off. She's been through this many times with Chloe. _Here we go again. Maybe this time it will stick. Maybe this time Chloe will finally be happy. _

Later that night Beca happened to be in the hotel lobby. Well not happened to be. She was purposely in the lobby. She was waiting for Captain America to leave Chloe for the night. She finally caught sight of him exiting the elevator with a goofy grin on his face. Beca sighed. _Suck it up, Mitchell. This is your choice. _

"Hey, Chicago!" Beca yelled and waiting for him to spot her. Once he did, he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Beca? What are you doing down here? Chloe was looking for you." He said as he walked to her.

Beca chuckled. "Yeah, I just figured I'd give you guys some privacy. Take a seat. These hotel lobbies don't comfy couches for nothing."

Chicago sat and gave Beca a sly look. "Is this the best friend talk? Should I be shaking?"

Beca chuckled. "Something like that. But am I going to threaten physical violence? No. But I do want to talk."

"Ok. Let's talk." Chicago smiled.

_She sure does pick the lookers. _Beca sighed and shook our her shoulders. Once she was hyped enough she dove right in. "So. I know you guys haven't known each other long. But. Are you planning on turning this into something? Or is this just a tour thing?"

"Well. I mean, I hope it can turn into something? She's super sweet. Definitely the girl next door type. I hope we can work something out."

Beca nodded. "Well I'm glad you're honest. Most guys just say shit like 'absolutely!' Without giving it any real thought. So. The Army? Is that like a lifelong commitment thing for you?"

"Uh. Actually. I joined the guard to pay for college. I have another year left before I can call it quits. I don't plan on reupping. My plan is to return to the states and finish out the year with my unit and then find a place to settle down and call home."

Beca nodded. _This might actually work._ "So what do you plan on doing after your contract is up?"

Chicago fidgeted. "Well. I went to college for computer engineering. So I hope I can put that degree to good use."

Beca smiled. _He'll be home. That's good. _"Cool. So here's the deal. You seem nice. And genuine. I like that. Obviously Chloe is attracted to you so that's a plus. I'm going to give you a few pointers. To help you get things rolling. If in a year, and you still are with her and have held up to your word, you can ask me for more. I won't give you more until I know you're serious. Got it?"

Chicago nodded vigorously.

"Good." Beca sighed. "Ok. Take notes."

"Do you mind if I record this? I'm terrible at notes. I recorded all the lectures in college. So much easier."

Beca chuckled. _Well at least he's taking this seriously. _"Sure. Go right ahead." Beca waited for him to pull out his phone and start the voice recorder. She cleared her throat once he was ready. "Ok. So. First things first. Do not, and I repeat, do NOT take her on a date to dinner and a movie. That is so lame. If anything, at least go to the movie first and then dinner, so you have something to talk about. Always wear your seat belt. I know it seems insignificant, but her cousin was thrown out of her car when they were teenagers. Luckily she lived, but it kinda scarred Chloe. If you're going to buy her flowers, buy stargazers. They're her favorite. And don't buy them when y'all argue. It makes her feel like you're trying to placate her with pretty things. And the last thing I'm going to tell you for now, text her. Each morning and each night. It doesn't have to be a book each time. A simple good morning and goodnight will suffice. She just wants to know she's being thought of. That she's important."

Beca stood as if to leave but Chicago grabbed her wrist gently to stop her. Beca looked down at him to see his brow furrowed again. She raised hers as if to ask _what?_

"Not that I'm not grateful, but why are you telling me this? And where are the threats?"

Beca chuckled. "I'm telling you this because I want her to be happy. I'm not gonna sit around and watch you fumble through it until you can figure it out on your own. She deserves to be happy from the start. Not five years down the road when you finally remember how she likes her coffee. And the threats will come in a year if you're still together. No point in threatening you now when you aren't really invested yet now is there?"

Chicago chuckled. "Well. This is the weirdest best friend speech I've ever received. But. She was right about you. You are pretty great. Thanks, Beca."

Beca nodded and walked away.

**XXXX**

A year later.

Beca was sitting on Stacie's couch with Bella on her lap. All of the Bellas were coming over to celebrate her first birthday. It will be the first time they've all been together since the tour. It will also be the first time Beca has had the chance to slow down. Her career was new, so therefore fragile. She had to work her ass off to make sure she was taken seriously at the label. Yes she was an artist, but she was also a producer and still had to prove herself in that aspect. They refused to let her have total control over her own album. She was too new to the scene. She didn't mind. She knew she was going to have to prove herself. But it did take up a lot of her time.

She arrived at Stacie's two days ago, and slept through most of it. She was exhausted when she arrived. But now that she's gotten plenty of rest, she's able to enjoy being around Bella and Stacie while they wait for the others to arrive.

"So what's the deal, DJ? You showed up looking like a zombie. Don't get me wrong, a hot zombie, but a zombie nonetheless."

Beca laughed as Bella slobbered on her hand. Apparently babies like to chew on other's hands, not just their own. "It's been crazy, Stace. These last two days have been the most sleep I've gotten in a while. Most nights I don't even make it home. I end up just passing out in my chair."

"That can't be healthy, Beca. I mean I get it. You want to make it. But there has to be a limit."

Beca chuckled. "Yeah. There is a limit. But I haven't reached it yet. This is my dream. Like. My mega dream. The one most people never even get even a tiny glimpse of. I could slow down, but that won't get me where I want to be. I want to make music that connects with people. I want to have a song that saves someone's life one day. I want to release the track that stops the little girl from jumping. I want to be blared in the boy's headphones who's laying in bed at night wondering what he did wrong. I'm not going to get there by working right hour days." Beca looked back at the baby on her lap and cooed.

Stacie blinked. She was in a daze. "That is probably the most noble reason for ever wanting to be famous."

Beca chuckled. "I don't want to be famous, Stace, just make important music. I want the music to be famous, I guess."

Stacie hummed. "Well. Just take care of yourself. I barely see you and we live five miles away from each other."

Beca sighed. "I know. That's why I text you guys all the time. I don't want to miss out on everything. I'd rather be updated by phone than not at all, you know?"

Stacie smiled. "Yeah, I know." And she really did. No one asked about their lives as much as Beca. The group chat stayed alive because of Beca. That surprised Stacie for the longest time, but now she understood. "You're kinda a softie, you know that, Mitchell?"

"Shhhhh!" Beca was wide eyed and staring at Stacie.

That startled Stacie. "What?" She said, wide eyed as well. Looking around d for an intruder or something. "What happened?"

"Someone could hear you! You'll ruin my rep!" Beca stage whispered as seriously as she could.

Stacie rolled her eyes and hit Beca with a pillow making sure not to hit Bella. "God. You scared me you idiot."

Beca chuckled. "Beca's fine. I haven't went by God for a long time."

Stacie shoved her again. "What am I gonna do with you? You're insufferable."

"Well you know what they say." Beca wiggled her eyebrows.

Stacie furrowed hers. "No." She shook her head. "What?"

"Insufferable in the streets, killer in the sheets!" Beca cackled at her own joke so hard that Bella started laughing too, even though she obviously had no idea what she said.

Stacie threw her head back into the cushion of the couch and put her hand over her eyes. "Oh, my God." Stacie sighed, exasperated. "My friends are morons." The smile she was sporting was proof of nothing. "She looked back at Beca. "Give me my child. You're going to corrupt her."

Beca snorted. "Oh please. Have you met you?"

"Touche!" Stacie said. There was then a knock on her door so she looked at Beca and took a deep breath. "Well. Here we go. You ready, DJ?"

Beca smiled. "You know it."

**Xxxx**

The party was in full swing. Stacie had also invited some of her mom friends from the gym. Not that it really mattered. One year olds don't really play with each other. This was really just more of a chance to be around friends and get free clothes. She's a single mom. Come on.

Stacie was walking around and mingling. It had been so long since she had any real adult time. Beca had Bella almost the whole time so she really didn't have to keep much of an eye out.

Stacie was about to go to the bathroom when she heard talking coming from the room Beca had stayed in the last two nights. The door was cracked so she peaked in and saw Beca sitting on the bed with Bella as Chloe's boyfriend, Chicago, sat in the chair in the room. She got super confused and almost burst in thinking something was wrong, but decided she'd listen for a minute.

**Xxxx**

Beca had been asked by Chicago if they could talk. She had Bella and didn't want to turn any heads so instead of finding Stacie she just took her with her and Chicago to the spare bedroom.

"What's up?" Beca said as she bounced Bella on the bed.

"Well." Chicago cleared his throat. "I was wondering if I could take you up on your offer?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Uh. I mean. I've been out for a month now. And as you know, Chloe and I have been together since the tour. I know you said you'd give me a year. And I want you to know that I am serious about her. But we just recently got to start spending a lot of time together since I was able to move to New York. She. Uh. She's pretty special. And I want to make her happy. And I'm man enough to know when to ask for help. I think she loves me. She hasn't said it though. But I feel like she's holding back. And I don't really know what I'm doing wrong."

Beca smiled sadly. _Suck it up, Mitchell. IIt's your choice. _"You're not doing anything wrong, dude. She's a complex creature." Beca chuckled.

"Has. Uh. Has she talked about me to you? You know, like, do you know how she feels? You're her best friend and I know y'all talk all the time."

"Oh, no. Nuh uh." Beca shook her head vigorously. "I'll help you, just like I said I would, but I won't disclose what she says to me. She trusts me and I trust her. I won't break that. Not for anyone."

"Shit. Yeah. Sorry. You're right. I'm just. I guess I'm just worried. IIt's like she holding out for someone better? Or more? I don't know."

Beca sighed. "Look, dude, y'all have only been together for a year. And most of that time y'all didn't even live in the same state. Give her time."

Chicago smiled. "Yeah. Yeah you're right. She's just so great."

Beca chuckled. "Of course she is. She's Chloe Beale. She's amazing." Beca cursed herself as she saw the confusion cross Chicago's face but he cleared it quickly.

"Anyway." He said and pulled out his phone to record this.

"Yeah. Anyways. So like I said a year ago, if you stick around, I'll help you. You held up your end, so I'll hold up mine. Chloe needs you to be present. Not just there next to her, but even when you're talking on the phone. If you're not going to listen to what she's saying, there's no point in being on the phone with her. Make time for her. Even if you see each other every day, make sure you set a day, at least every two weeks, that's just for her. No social media. The least amount of calls as possible. It doesn't matter if you take her to the zoo or just spend the day cuddling. Though to be honest, she'd probably like staying in bed and cuddling and watching Netflix more. Do you know how she takes her coffee?"

Chicago shook his head no.

Beca sighed. _Calm down. You figured he wouldn't. That's why you asked. Don't be a dick. _"She takes her coffee half with enough creamer to make it almost look like milk. She likes the powdered creamer. French vanilla. No sugar needed since the creamer has it in it. If she ever asks if she looks fat in something, don't try and be cute. That's literally the only time you're allowed to tell her she's being ridiculous. If she's had a bad day at work, don't try and fix it. You can't make it better she just wants you to listen. And then after she's done venting, put on some music and sit and cuddle for a bit. At least once a week, surprise her by pulling her into a slow dance with you. Even if there's no music. Trust me. She's singing something in her head anyways. Make sure it's not the same day of the week every week. You don't want her to be expecting it. Make sure there is always a spray can of whip cream in the fridge. She says she doesn't like it, but when she's stressed you'll hear her in the middle of the night eating it on the couch. I think she likes the fact that it makes noise. And never, EVER, try to have sex with her while you're drunk. I'm sure she'll tell you some day, but until then, don't ask."

"Is. Um." Chicago cleared his throat. "Is that it?"

Beca put on her hardest glare. She saw Chicago gulp and smirked inside. "No. I promised you one more thing."

"And what's that?"

"The threats. I need you to listen and listen well, Walp. I may be small so I know I can't kick your ass, so I won't threaten that. But if you're an asshole to her. If you're mentally or physically abusive I will have you killed."

Chicago chuckled but sobered right up when Beca kept glaring.

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life, Chicago. I don't mean you can't fight. Everyone fights. She will cry and be upset, but do not try and beat her down physically or emotionally. I do not care if I get caught. I do not care if I go to prison. I will hire someone who would be more than willing to cut your fucking dick off and shove it down your throat. And considering the route my career is taking, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to afford it. Chloe Beale deserves happiness. I do not doubt that you can provide that for her, but if you start to feel like she isn't worth it or some bullshit like that, then you need to leave civilly. Do not be the ass hole that tears her down before you leave, because if you try and break her, I will not rest until you are dead."

"Um." Chicago stopped the recording. "Yeah. Uh. I don't think I've ever had a best friend speech like that. I can, uh, honestly say I believe you."

Beca nodded and returned to cordial face she keeps around Chicago. "Good. Then that is that. Now. In another year, if you're still around, if you want to marry her, feel free to give me a call or something. I'd be happy to help you pull it off. Good luck, dude."

**Xxxx**

Stacie stepped away from the door so that Chicago could leave. As soon as he was gone she stepped into the room. Beca had tears in her eyes as she talked to Bella. "She deserves the best, huh Bella?"

"So why aren't you giving it to her?" Stacie said as she leaned against the wall.

"Jesus, Stacie!" Beca jumped. Bella giggled. "How long have you been here?"

"Here as in right here? Or here as in able to hear the conversation you just had?" Beca gave her the look. "Fine. I heard the whole thing. You ever gonna tell her you're in love with her?"

Beca sighed. "I'm not talking about this, Stacie."

"The hell you're not." Stacie turned back to the door and hollered into the hall. "Chloe!"

"Stacie, no! I'm so fucking serious right now!" Beca whisper yelled.

Chloe came bouncing into the room. "Hey! What's up guys?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Beca pushed out, glaring at Stacie.

"Nothing, Chlo. Could you just take Bella for a bit? I need to talk to Beca." Stacie said as she took Bella from the fuming girl.

"Sure! Come here you little cutie!" Chloe cooed as she took the baby. "Oh. B T Dubs. Most everyone has left already. Just some of the girls still here." She turned and left the room.

Stacie closed the door and turned back to the glaring woman child on the bed. "So. Spill."

Beca, glaring still, started to get red in the face. She was really trying not to blow up on her, but this really wasn't any of her businesses. "Stacie. I'm asking you, as my friend, please drop this. There is nothing to discuss."

Stacie sighed. She didn't want to push too hard, but she knew there was something. She could feel it coming off the shorter girl in spades. But Beca has always been a little closed off. She knew Beca was into Chloe. Pretty much everyone had a bet going on as to when Beca would finally blow up and confess, but it's been years and she's yet to say anything. She's been the dutiful best friend for Chloe. Supported her relationships. Smiled when Chloe was happy with someone else. Stacie just didn't know why. Why would someone put themselves through that? Especially since everyone can see that Chloe likes Beca too. "Beca. You know she wants you too. What are you scared of?"

Beca huffed and shot up from the bed. "I'm not an idiot, Stacie. Of course I know. I'd have to be blind not to see it. I'm not scared that she'd reject me." Beca went to walk passed Stacie to get to the door, but Stacie grabbed her wrist. "Stacie. I have my reasons. And just because you don't know them, doesn't mean they're not valid. Drop it." She ripped her wrist away and walked out of the room.

As Stacie walked back into the living room, she saw Beca snuggled up into Chloe's side as Chloe held Bella and tried to make her play patty cake. The shine in Beca's eye as she watched Chloe sealed the deal for Stacie. She knew then and there for a fact that Beca is in love with Chloe. _Oh, Bec. Why are you doing this to yourself?_

**XXXX**

Two years later.

Beca was sitting in her in home studio when she saw a scrawny toddler run into the room. "Bella Bella Bella. What are you doing here? Where's your mama?"

"Her mama is right here." Stacie said, out of breath as she came into the room. "I go to the gym every damn day and I still can't keep up with her. How the hell do you do it?"

Beca chuckled and was about to answer when the tiny girl interrupted.

"Bec Bec! I miss you! You been gone so long!" Bella said as she jumped into Beca's lap.

Beca laughed and hugged the girl tight. "I know, sweetie." She kissed the girl on top of her head. "But I'm back for a while. What do you think about keeping me and R'Kai company while your mom has a spa day?" As Beca said this she was looking directly at Stacie.

Stacie squealed. "Yes! Oh, my god. Beca! I knew there was a reason I kept you around! I seriously need a mom day. Also, maybe a night?"

Beca chuckled. "Sure, Stace. She can stay the night. Just text me and let me know when the coast is clear, yeah?" Beca knew what Stacie meant. Stacie wanted to get laid. Period. No telling how long it's been. The hunter hasn't been able to prowl like he could in college.

Stacie winked. "You got it, DJ." Stacie swooped Bella up from Beca. "Ok, lil bit, you're gonna stay the night with Bec Bec. Ok?"

Bella nodded in the affirmative vigorously.

Stacie chuckled. "Ok. Good. So. While I'm still here, why don't you go make sure you have clothes here. I know for a fact you will destroy at least 2 sets of clothes by staying one night with Bec Bec. I don't know how you both get so dirty."

"Ok mama. I be quick so you can have mama time." Bella squirmed out of Stacie's arms.

Stacie chuckled as she watched Bella run down the hall.

"You know you have approximately two minutes before you have to go find her before she burns my house down, right?" Beca asked.

Stacie looked at Beca with a sly smile. "Yeah, but you have plenty of house. She wouldn't get it all down." Beca laughed. "Besides. I wanted the two minute reprieve to tell you that I missed you and I'm so glad that your tour is over. Are you still planning on taking a break?"

"From my own stuff? Yes. From producing for other people? No. I'm working on Halsey's next album and that's going to take up most of my time. You know how she is."

"Well. At least you'll be home. Remember. Don't work yourself to death." Stacie gave a stern look.

Beca laughed. "Stace I haven't had to work like that in over a year. My Grammys give me plenty of leverage. I'm not going to be a zombie again. But you know how it is in this business. If you're not working, then you're irrelevant. You pretty much have to prove yourself all over again."

"I just worry, ya know? I mean, yeah you've gotten better, but you've missed so much. I mean I get it, but don't you want to settle down? You're never going to find someone if you never slow down enough to fall."

Beca sighed. "I'm not looking to fall, Stace. You know this. Now let's go get that munchkin before she puts lipstick on R'Kai. That dog loves that girl and let's her do anything."

Stacie laughed as she walked towards Bella's room. "Well if you didn't spoil the girl so much. You gave her her own room! I don't even have a room! And you can't call R'Kai a dog. That's like calling a tiger a cat."

"Well a tiger is a cat." Beca smirked as she went into Bella's room. "And Bella has her own room because she's too adorable to say no to. You could really learn a thing or two from her pout."

Stacie swooped Bella up and blew raspberries on her tummy. "Your Bec Bec spoils you too much, don't you think?"

Bella shook her head no. And laughed.

Stacie let out an exaggerated sigh. "Of course you don't. You find clothes?"

"Yes, mama! And look! I look like Bec Bec now!" Bella showed off her mini leather jacket she found on her bed.

Stacie hadn't noticed at first. "Beca. You did not buy my daughter leather!"

Beca scoffed. "Of course not. It's faux. Chloe would kill me."

"Speaking of Chloe." Stacie said as she sat Bella down. "Did you talk to her yesterday? "

"Of course I did. I called her from the plane yesterday. Her and Chicago celebrated her birthday at a rave. She seriously has some weird kink with glow sticks." Beca laughed.

"How are they doing? She doesn't really tell me much." Stacie asked.

"Don't start, Stace. I know what you're doing."

Stacie put her hands up in surrender. "Hey. I'm just trying to look out for my bestie."

Beca sighed. "They're doin great, Stace. He treats her so great. I hope he gets his head out of his ass soon and proposes. IIt's been three years! What is he waiting for?!"

"No you don't." Stacie mumbled. Beca heard though because Stacie saw her go rigid. But instead of saying anything about it, Beca just began playing with Bella.

"Go have a good time, Stace. I got this."

**Xxxx**

Beca woke up early the next morning to a giggling toddler on her chest. "Good lord, child. Too much energy for the morning."

"Bec Bec! Auntie Chlo is here!"

Beca's eyes snapped open at that. "What?"

"Hey sleepy head." Chloe said from the bedroom door. "Want some coffee?"

Beca sat up as Bella toppled to the bed. She rubbed her eyes to clear the sleep out. "Sure. And you know. I gave you that key for emergencies. What if I had been nude."

"Wouldn't have been the first time." Chloe winked.

Beca laughed and shook her head.

**Xxxx **

Beca and Chloe sat at the island in the giant kitchen as Bella colored on the floor with R'Kai by her side.

"So, Chlo. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I. Uh." Chloe cleared her throat. "I have some news."

"Oh?" Beca arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah. So. Chicago proposed."

"Chloe!" Beca squealed. "Chloe that's so great!" Beca saw the hurt flash across Chloe's face but she ignored it as she always did.

"Well. I haven't said yes, yet."

"What?" Beca feigned ignorance. "Chloe, why not? That's crazy. You guys are crazy about each other."

Chloe sighed. "Yeah. I guess I just wanted your opinion. You're my best friend. I can count on you to tell me the truth. But I guess you answered my question."

"I think if you love him, Chlo, and you see a future with him, then you should marry him. If he makes you happy, then you should marry him."

Chloe nodded as tears filled her eyes. "Yeah" she put on her best smile. "Yeah, you're right. He does make me happy. So happy. He's great."

**Xxxx**

Beca watched through the window as Chloe paced outside on her front porch. She was on the phone but Beca could only speculate on who it was with. She assumed Chicago. Chloe opened the front door as soon as she was off the phone.

"Hey. Bec?"

"Yeah. Chlo?"

"I'm gonna head back to the hotel, but I'm in town for a couple more weeks. Can we have lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'm not going into the studio for a few more days so just let me know where and when."

Chloe smiled. "Will do! See you later!" Chloe leant down and kissed Bella's head. "Bye sweetie!"

"Bye Auntie Chlo!"

Beca watched her angel walk away. You'd think it'd hurt less after all this time. It didn't. _Suck it up, Mitchell. This is your choice._

"Ok cutie patootie. Let's get you home to your mama!" Beca swooped the toddler up and got them ready to go.

**Xxxx**

Two weeks later.

Beca was sitting in her home studio working on Halsey's album when the red light came on at her deck. That meant someone was at her front door. She sighed and made her way over. She wasn't sure who would be there but it better be good if they're interrupting her work. She swung the door open.

"Walp? What are you doing here?"

Chicago cleared his throat. "Uh. Hey Beca. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Beca stepped out of the way to let him in and then led him to the living room. "So. What can I do for you."

"Well." He said as he sat down. "I came to talk. I know Chloe came here a couple of weeks ago. And I know she asked for your opinion. And i wanted to say thank you. Also. I wanted to ask. Are you in love with Chloe?"

**Xxxx**

A year later. Beca sat in a room full of family and friends of Chloe and Chicago. The ceremony was beautiful. Mr. And Mrs. Walp were having their first dance and it was perfect, of course. Stacie laid her hand on Beca's shoulder.

"How's the maid of honor holding up?" Stacie asked.

Beca looked at Stacie and smiled. "I'm good, Stace." Beca place her hand on Stacie's. "Thanks for asking."

"Of course." Stacie smiled back.

After a while, everyone was mingling and dancing. Chloe decided to take the time to ask the question that's been burning in her mind all night. "Hey, Bec?"

"Yeah?" Beca spun around to look at her.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Of course!"

Chloe pulled her off to the side. "So. Were you ever going to tell me that you and Stacie are together?"

"What? Who told you?" Beca asked.

"You just did." Chloe smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Shit. Well. Uh. Well. I mean. We're not actually together. I mean. We've been sleeping together, but it's casual. We're both pretty busy, ya know?" Beca fidgeted.

"Wow. Well. I wasn't expecting that." Chloe chuckled. "Well I better get back. Can't leave the new groom alone for too long."

"For sure! Go go. Have a great time, Chlo. This is all for you." Beca pulled her into a hug. She heard Chloe take a deep breath but didn't say anything.

Beca watched as Chloe walked away with a fake smile on her face. She felt guilt until Chloe's eyes met Chicago's. The fake smile turned genuine in a heartbeat. Beca let out a sigh of relief. Beca felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You good, DJ?"

"Yeah." Beca turned back around to face Stacie. "I'm good. You ready to head out? I doubt the happy couple is going to be leaving that dance floor any time soon and Bella's sitter can only stay until eleven."

Stacie nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Let's go get our girl."

**Xxxx**

Three days later.

Chloe was searching the hotel up and down for her phone. She lost her damn phone on her honeymoon. How dumb is that? "Hey, babe?" Chloe yelled. Chicago was in the shower. "Have you seen my phone?"

She heard Chicago holler back from the bathroom. "No but you can use mine to call it. It's on the nightstand."

"Great! Thanks babe!"

Chloe swooped up his phone and started calling hers. No luck she didn't hear anything. "Fuck." She mumbled.

Chloe laid on the bed and started playing on Chicago's phone. She was bored and he wasn't exactly known for his quick showers.

Needless to say. She found his cloud. Which held files named Beca. Of course she clicked on them.

Chloe sat with a look of confusion as she listened to the second file. _What in the world? _Of course she didn't hear Chicago come out of the bathroom.

"You should listen to the last one."

Chloe jumped and looked up at Chicago. Her brows furrowed. "What is this?"

"Just listen to the last one. She didn't I recorded it. It was after you went and asked her if you should marry me."

Chloe listened.

**Xxxxx**

"Are you in love with Chloe?"

Beca went rigid. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't have to lie, Beca. I'm not going to be mad. I can't blame you if you are. IIt's more work to not be in live with her."

Beca slumped down on the couch. She was so tired of hiding. The only one who knew the truth was Stacie. Maybe if Chicago knew, he'd convince Chloe not to make Beca the maid of honor. Highly unlikely, but still. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm in love with her. Always have been." Beca held eye contact. "But it doesn't matter. It doesn't change anything and it never will. I promise you."

Chicago shook his head. "I don't understand. Why did you help me? I mean, I'd understand if you had lied about anything. Tried to get me out of her life. But you didn't. I don't get it."

"I never lied because I want her to be happy. That's all I want for her. Ever. Just her happiness."

"But. I mean. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but you never tried to be that for her? Why? I know she's attracted to you. Hell, she loves you. All you'd have to do is say the word and she'd drop me in an instant."

Beca shook her head. "You don't get it."

"Then explain it to me Beca, because I may not know you like the Bella's do, but I know you love her. I have to know, before we go through with this. That you aren't just going to swoop in and take her from me."

Beca sighed. She could understand that. "Chicago, I promise you. That won't happen. Ever. And you're right. I do want her. And she may or may not still want me. But it's not about what we want. It's about what she needs. She needs someone who can be there to hold her at night. She needs someone who doesn't hole themselves up for sixteen hours a day for months at a time. She needs someone who isn't gone on the road for months at a time. She needs someone who can give her their whole heart. And I can't do that for her. I know it sounds dumb. Trust me. I know. But music is my first love. I know myself well enough to know that I would break her. I would put my music first too many times. I'd make her think she's not good enough. I'd make her feel insignificant. Which is the farthest thing from the truth. She's light, and love, and sunshine on a rainy day. She's a warm embrace on a chilly night. She's the best kind of person that there can be. And I won't be the cause of ruining that." Beca wiped a tear from her eye and looked at Chicago. She could tell he was holding back his tears. _He really is a good guy_

"You love her, Chicago. And she does love you. Don't doubt that because of me. So let me help you one last time. When she tells you that she's in love with me, don't be mad at her. Because Chloe Beale has enough heart to be in love with you too. She won't hurt you. And I would never hurt her by asking her to. When she says she wants to see me, don't get jealous. Nothing will ever happen between us. And even though I'm in love with her, she's still my best friend. And I am hers. I will never try and turn her against you. When you have kids, and she wants me in their lives, don't yell at her. I will never try to replace you and I will love them like my own and make sure they're happy, too. When she asks if she can fly out to see one of my shows, don't be mad. Because before anything else, she's my best friend and only wants to support me. She will never try anything with me, Chicago, so please. Don't ever doubt her. And when she's old and grey and wants to know if you guys can move next to me. Just know it's because she wants to sit on the porch with me and yell at kids who are passing by."

Chicago stood and pulled Beca up into a hug. She began to sob on his shoulder. "You're a great person, Beca." He whispered in her ear. "And an even better friend. She's lucky to have you. And I'm lucky you're her best friend."

Beca sniffled and shoved his shoulder. "Alright Captain America. Get out of here. I'm done being mushy. You better not tell anyone you saw me cry."

"I didn't see a thing!" Chicago smiled.

Beca chuckled. "Yeah. That's right! Later, dude."

"See ya, Beca."

**Xxxx**

"Are you mad?" Chicago asked.

Chloe looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks. "No. No, I'm not mad. But. Um. When we get back. I think I need to talk with Stacie."

"Stacie? Why?"

"Because I think she's what Beca needs too."

**So someone ****asked**** for either a Steca or Bemily. I just couldn't bring myself to write Bemily and I've had this going in my head for a while so it felt like the perfect time.**


End file.
